Echelon
|status = Extant |type = Organization |affiliation(s) = Three Great Daoist Societies |allegiance = Mountain and Sea Realm |founder = Sea Dream |successor(s) = Immortal Ancient: Xue'er Nine Seals: Meng Hao |the_echelon = In chronological order: #''Unnamed member'' #''Unnamed member'' #''Unnamed member'' #Han Qinglei #Dao Heaven #Lin Cong #Yuwen Jian # #Hong Bin # #Hai Dongqing #Ji Dongyang #Meng Hao |universe = Vast Expanse |ve = Mountain and Sea Realm |caption1 = }} The Echelon is an assembly of talented, young cultivators — gathered and personally selected by Paragon Sea Dream — said to have the potential of becoming Paragons. Sea Dream grants membership to the strongest members of the younger generation of each of the Nine Mountain and Seas. The one and only requirement to join the Echelon is to be able to create a Paragon magic. Background The Echelon members of each of the mountains have extraordinary status and is considered the successor of all of the Three Great Daoist Societies. In fact, the entire reason for the existence of the Great Daoist Societies is to guide and help the members of the Echelon to get stronger by providing them with cultivation resources etc. Still, the Three Great Daoist Societies don't interfere in the personal matter of the members of the Echelon such as fighting wars for them, unless the said member of the Echelon is in life-threatening danger. The true purpose that Sea Dream have for the Echelon is unknown, but the Mountain and Sea Realm's Three Great Daoist Societies are all in agreement that the simple explanation for its existence is to create Paragons. Other "Echelons" This is the Echelon of Paragon Sea Dream. There, however, exists other "Echelons" (which is actually more of a "successor" for its' "founders"). * The Echelon of Paragon Immortal Ancient. It only has one member: Xue'er. * Similarly, there is also the "Echelon" of Paragon Nine Seals. It, also, has only one member: Meng Hao. Notable Facts * Each member can be revived twice from death. * Meng Hao became a part of the Echelon after he created the Paragon Bridge during the creation stage of the competition of the Three Great Daoist Societies. * Most of the Echelon take part in the trial by fire conducted in the Windswept Realm, a battle to determine the strongest among them. * After the war only Yuwen Jian and Dao Heaven, alongside Meng Hao, survived. Paragon Sea Dream then sent them to be reincarnated in the Immortal God Continent and the Devil Realm. * The three earliest members are apprentices of the Three Doyens. All three have never been named.They sacrificed their lives in order to help the Doyens seal an 8-Essences Paragon from the Immortal God Continent. Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Chosen Category:Organizations Category:Three Great Doaist Societies/Affiliations Category:Seventh Mountain and Sea/Organizations Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Organizations Category:Eighth Mountain and Sea/Organizations Category:Sixth mountain and Sea/Organizations Category:Fifth Mountain and Sea/Organizations Category:Fourth Mountain and Sea/Organizations Category:Third Mountain and Sea/Organizations Category:Second Mountain and Sea/Organizations Category:First Mountain and Sea/Organizations